time to move on
by misskiss906
Summary: This is about adam and cassie breaking up, finally! And Cassie and Nick might get together. But you have to read to find out :   Nick/Cassie  please review!
1. the breakup

Ok so this is my first fanfic ever :D! Well i loved Nick and Cassie in the book and i wamad when they broke up :/. Anyways this is when Adam and Cassie break up, the rest you'll have to read to find out what will happen. Oh and there will be no Faye, cause i hated her in the book, and also noo magic. SORRY! Btw i do not own any people in this book nor do i own the book sadely :(((. So without further ado (spelt it wrong?) here you go!

**Cassie's pov **

**I was listening to my music when my phone buzzed. It was Adam.**

**"Hey babe" I said, happy that he called.**

**"Hi, umm can we talk?" I wondered what was the matter for a minute. **

**Then I replied " sure what is it?"**

**"Well, I was just ehm... I dont think were working out Cass, I mean I love you but... i hate seeing ****Diana so sad and I cant do this to her anymore" he replied kinda worried, Im guessing of what ****my reply would be.**

**"So your breaking up with me because of her?" I practically yelled.**

**"I just dont think we can be together anymore... I dont see anything between us anymore. Its like... gone."****he confessed**

**"You know what? Dont ever talk to me again!" And with that I hung up the phone.**

**Tears slid from my eyes. I ran out of my house. I had so many emotions, but i was mostly ****sad. I ran to the beach. The only place that was peaceful, where i could relax and clear my mind. I didnt ****care about anything anymore. I just wanted the whole world to disapear, for my problems to be gone. ****I pulled my knees to my chest and cryed for what seemed like hours.**

**Nick's pov **

**I saw Cassie on the beach. I could tell she was crying, but i didnt know why. So I decided to go find out. ****When I opened my front door, a gust of wind hit me. I decided to go back in and grab two jackets, one for m****e and ofcourse... one for Cassie. Dont get me wrong I was devastated when she broke up with me but ****I still loved Cassie. I cared for her more than lifes itself. Every night she was on my mind and I needed ****her in my life, dating me or not. When i got the jackets I walked out the door and speed walked to Cassie. **

**Cassie's pov **

**I could hear someone walking behind me. I didnt stop crying though, nor did i wipe away my tears. At that ****moment i didnt care who saw me cry. Why would i care?**

**"Cassie?" the voice said.**

**I knew who it was instantly. "Hi Nick"**

**"How did you know it was me?" He replied.**

**I shrugged**

**"Why are you crying? Are you alright?" He said and gave me a jacket.**

**I took it and replied "Me and Adam broke up, apparently it wasent working out anymore ****and he felt "bad" for Diana. And I dont know if im alright or not" I started crying more.**

**He then hugged me. "It'll be alright. You deserve better anyways." **

**I hugged him back, It felt nice knowing he was here for me, unlike Adam. But it was time to forget ****about Adam. As much as i loved him, he didnt love me and that was that.**

Ok so bad? good? review and tell me! This chapter is kinda short :/ but ill work on getting another chapter up as soon as possible. Please all i ask of you is to review. I would appreciate it, even if its a bad review it'd help me on my writing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE :)

love, aimee :) **x**


	2. I hate you

I was trying to sleep last night when i started to think about how Nick and Cassie should get together and Ithought to try some drama with them. So instead of sleeping i was up at 3am writing this :D lol because i didntwant to lose my idea. By the way the font on this is different. I messed up with the last chapters font but its ok. Also thank you katy3 for reviewing! :)

**Cassie's pov**

**When I woke up the next morning it took me a minute to take in where I was. I wasent at the beach, but at my house. ****Im guessing Nick brought me home. When i got out of bed I put on my black skinny jeans, a blue tanktop, and my black convers. ****I brushed my hair and was going to put it into a ponytail but decided against it. Then I said bye to my grandma and was out the ****front door.**

**As I was walking i saw nicks garage door open. I walked up to his garage and stood there. He noticed my feet ****and scooted out from under his car.**

**"Hi" He muttered**

**"Well someones cheerful" I said annoyed**

**He sat there for a minute then replied "What do you want? I mean shouldnt you be with Adam? I know you guys "broke up" ****but I figured you'd be back together by now..."**

**That pissed me off "I came over here to say hi! No we arent back together you ass!" then I started to run away.**

**I could hear him screaming my name for me to come back but i didnt care. Then i felt him grab me from behind.**

**"Im sorry, I just thought you'd be back together with him. Im sorry for saying that" **

**Then he kisssed me. It was... magical. It felt like fireworks inside of me. But then i remembered why i was mad at him and ****pulled away. Before he had time to say anything I slapped him and ran away. This time he didnt follow. Thank God.**

**Nick's pov**

**I stood there and watched as Cassie ran away. I deserved her slapping me. As I was standing there my phone started ringing. ****It was Diana.**

**"Hi Diana what do ya need?"**

**"Hey well me and Adam want to talk to you and Cassie and I need you to get her and come to my house." she said slowely.**

**"Listen I dont think this is a good time. Cassies mad at me and probally still mad at Adam. She needs time to chill." I said impatiently.**

**There was silence then she replied "Why is she mad at you?"**

**Annoyed I said "It doesnt matter. Just forget it."**

**"Fine" she said equally annoyed "I'll get Cassie to come. Just be here in five minutes."**

**"Ya whatever" I mumbled.**

**Then i hung up, got in my car, and started driving to Dianas.**

**Cassie's pov**

**I was lying in my bed when my phone rang. I ignored it. Then it rang once again. It was annoying me so i answered.**

**"What?" I snapped**

**"Umm Cassie its me Diana" I felt stupid for not looking who was calling. "me and Adam wanted to talk to you and Nick. Will you ****come over please?"**

**I felt angry at both Adam and Nick but decided what the hell why not "Sure oh and Diana sorry for snapping at you, I thought it was-"**

**She cut me off "nick?"**

"**Ya, how'd you know?" I replied confused.**

**She didnt reply right away but then said "I talked to Nick. He said you were mad at him."**

**There was another silence. "Oh ok, well i'll be right there Diana"**

"**Thanks Cassie" She said then hung up.**

**I sat on my bed for a minute, I was wondering what they wanted to talk about and why was Nick going to be there?a****ll these things ran through my mind. Then i got in my car and drove to her house. As i pulled up to Dianas house I sat in my car ****for a couple minutes. Not wanting to go inside. When i opened her front door I saw something i didnt want to. How could Diana do this to me so fast? I mean me and Adam just broke up...**

So I dont know if this is what you call a "cliffhanger" but whatever. This chapter is not to long but i promise the next one will be really long and have alot of drama :) so review!

love, aimee :)


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**So this may piss some of you off that are reading this story, but im not going to write any more chapters until I get 2 more reviews. sorry! but I do thank the people who put my story on there favorite story list. And the people who put me on this thing that everytime I write a new chapter it alerts those people. Means alot. Ok so once I get 2 more reviews I will put up the 3rd chapter. :) thanks! byee**

** love, aimee :) x**


	4. how could you

Heres another chapter. It'll be long I hope and its full of drama so please read and then review. I'd appreciate any review! thankss.

**I saw Diana and Adam kissing. Wait scrath that, they were having a full on makeout session on her couch. ****A tear slipped from my eye but I whiped it away. Even though me and Adam broke up it hurt seeing them together. ****I stood there for a minute. Then I spoke up**

**"Wow" was all I could say. They both looked up and pulled away from eachother fast. Diana spoke first.**

**"Cassie... it's not what it looks like" She said worried.**

**"So you guys werent making out on your couch? Woops sorry for the misunderstanding" I said sarcasticly.**

**"No I mean ya we were but I didnt expect-" I cut her off.**

**"You didnt expect me to see?" The tears started falling. But i didnt run off this time. I just stood there. We ****all just stood there. **

**Finally Adam spoke up "We dont have to explain what we were doing Cassie. Me and you broke up remember? ****I can do what I want."**

**I was about to say something but then Nick came in. He had no idea what was happening. I ran to him and hugged ****him. I was happy he was here. Even though I was mad at him, I needed him right now. After a moment of silence he ****said "What the hell happened here?"**

**I stopped hugging him and looked around. Diana was looking at the ground and Adam was staring at a wall. It didnt ****look like they were going to tell him what happened so I figured I would.**

**"I walked in here and found them" I pointed at them like they were some sort of creatures. "making out. But it doesnt ****matter. They can do whatever the hell they please." I said pissed.**

**Im guessing that made Diana mad cause she then said "Cassie he broke up with you. So its none of your business ****if I kiss him or not. You dont own him!"**

**Nick was about to say something but I cut in. "True Diana but we just broke up. I didnt think you'd be the kind of person to ****do this to someone, especially your "friend". I yelled back. It was then that i realized me and Diana wouldnt be friends. ****Instead of standing there I turned around, opened the door, and left. **

**Diana's pov**

**When Cassie left we all just stood there. I didnt mean to hurt her. I felt bad, but there was nothing I could do about it. I cant ****go back in time and fix it. No one spoke until like 10 minutes when Nick said something. But i didnt catch what he said.**

**"Huh?" I heard Adam say.**

**Nick, who was mad, replied "You guys shouldnt have done that now. You knew she was coming over. Its like you guys planned ****it out to hurt her."**

**"I didnt mean to hurt her! I didnt think kissing Adam was a big deal. There broken up Nick! She just needs to grow up and accept ****that shes not going to get everything in life." I snapped.**

**Thats when Nick slammed his hand against the wall, turned around, and left. All I could do was slide to the floor and cry. I ****didnt mean to hurt anyone. Adam tried hugging me but i pushed him away. I sat there for awhile trying to figure it all out. But ****there was nothing to do anymore.**

**Cassie's pov**

**When I left Dianas I didnt feel like driving so I left my car in her driveway. I was walking home when it started pouring rain. ****It was freezing now and I started to shiver. I heard a car stop by me. I turned to see who it was. It was Nick. **

**"Get in the car Cassie" He said impatiently.**

**I thought about it for a minute then replied "No, I want to walk home."**

**"Your going to freeze to death!" He yelled.**

**I shrugged.**

**I heard his car stop so I looked back to see what he was doing. He ran to catch up to me and started walking along side me. ****There was a long silence. **

**"What are you doing Nick?" I finally said.**

**"Well if your going to get sick I figured I might as well to." He said and then added "Plus i needed to make sure your ok." ****That made me smile a bit.**

**"Ill be fine." I said a bit unsurely.**

**We walked in silence for a little bit but then im guessing he saw me shiver because he then asked me "Are you cold?**

**Being the smartass I am I replied "No im shivering because im hot."**

**That made him chuckle. He then took off his jacket and tried to give it to me. I refused but he forced it on me. **

**"Now your going to freeze" I said**

**After a minute he said "Well better me than you" **

**When we finally got to my house I invited him in until the rain stopped. We talked for a couple hours. Eventually ****the rain stopped. He said he had to get home. Right when he was about to leave he turned around and said ****"Cassie I-.**

Ok so thats my lovely cliffhanger :) lol So I hope this is a longer chapter than the others. I got one more review and im kinda impatient so i began to write this chapter. Thank you "yoo its madd kaiit" for your nice review. :) Inspired me to write another chapter tbh lol. So i hope you like this chapter everyone!

love, aimee x


	5. together

Heyy :/ sorry for the late update. I was kinda putting it off and I was starting to write this again but my grandpa got put into the hospital. So ive had some ups and downs. But no excuses heres my next chapter!

**"Cassie I love you" He said.**

**"I- I love you too Nick" I said, surprised.**

**He leaned in closely and we started kissing. It was different than the last one. There was more emotions ****and with that one kiss all my problems were gone. I found myself kissing him back. Then he pulled away. ****We stood there for a minute. Then he opened the door and left. I stood there and watched. ****"Cassie I love you" Those words swirled around my mind. Did he mean it? Of course he did. I mean he kissed ****me. That night I fell asleep with him on my mind. **

**next morning**

**I woke up to someone knocking on the front door. "7:00am" my clock read. God who comes over at this time? ****I threw on some clothes quickly and then ran downstairs. I figured it'd be Nick. Who else would come over. **

**I opened the door "Hey Ni-" I looked up and found Adam standing there. Great just what I needed at this time.**

**"What do you want Adam?" I said impatiently.**

**"Im sorry. I didnt mean to kiss Diana. I love you and her. Its all confusing. I dont know what to do." He blurted out.**

**I stood there for a minute. Then I finally spoke up "I dont care who you kiss. Do whatever you want. You love Diana and im ok ****with that. Ya it hurt me but im fine now. I dont need your sympathy and I dont want you to try to sugar coat it. We werent working ****as a couple. Its over now."**

**"But are you mad at me?" He questioned.**

**I thought about it. "No. It just... was a surprise. I didnt think you'd move on that fast." I finally said.**

**He looked at the ground then replied "I know. Im so sorry and if I could take it back I would... but i cant"**

**"Well you can date her if you want. I dont care" I muttered.**

**"I want you happy though. You deserve the best." He said**

**"And so does Diana. Go ahead and date her." I said trailing off in my own thoughts. Did I really just give him permission ****to date her? Not that I have to give permission to them. They can do whatever they want and ill have no say in the matter but ****they deserved eachother. Me and Adam are two different people. **

**"Are you sure?" He asked and it brought me out of my thought.**

**"Ya. Possitive" I said **

**He hugged me "Ok well I got to go now. Ill talk to you later. Bye" He said in a rush.**

**"Ya bye" I muttered and sat down on my front porch.**

**Nick's pov**

**I woke up the next morning. I remembered me and Cassies kiss last night. How she didnt stop me from kissing her. Did she love me? ****I got up, got dressed, and started walking to her house. While walking I saw her sitting on her porch watching the beach. I finally ****reached her.**

**"Hey" I said happy.**

**"Oh hi" She said not really paying attention.**

**I sat down next to her "Are you alright?" I asked concerned.**

**"Umm ya. Im fine... Just thinking." she replied quickly.**

**I sat for a minute then replied. "About?" **

**"Everything. Adam came over a few minutes ago. He told me he was sorry." She whispered the last part.**

**"Oh." was all I could say. We sat there for a minute in silence.**

**"Do you really love me?" she finally said.**

**"Cassie I really really do. You mean so much to me. Why do you ask?" I said suspicious**

**She sat for a minute then replied "I was just wondering"**

**"Oh... What about me? Do you really love me?" I questioned**

**"You should already know my answer to that" she giggled. God I loved how she laughed. So shy and sweet. **

**I chuckled "Can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure?" She said curiously.**

**"Well... Cassie will you be girlfriend?" I said.**

**"Yes!" She practically yelled.**

**I laughed "Good."**

**Cassie's pov**

**I was shocked when Nick asked me out but I wanted to date him. I was so happy. It was time to move on from Adam. He had ****Diana and I had Nick. Thats all I need. I found out I loved him more than Adam that day. I always have. Nick had this thing about ****him. He is... mysterious. You can never tell his mood and it seemed like if there was a group of people around he'd be the quite ****one. But that wasent it at all. He would be talkative. Its weird but interesting. I love him.**

Ok so this is the end of this story probally. Unless you guys want more? lol Well I would like to know one thing: should I write more storys on here? Because I really need to know please! thanks and review! :)

love, aimee x :)


	6. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey guys I got a couple things to tell you.

First of all, I changed my pen name to: misskiss. Just so y'all dont get confused.

Second, I might make a sequel to this. But not to soon. You see im busy with a different story (wich isnt up yet) and wont have time to write the second part of this. I might start it in like... 3 weeks at the most. Maybe a month. But sadely schools starting soon so I wont have much time for anything :L.

Third, If I do make a sequel will someone please pm me and give me ideas? I dont know what I would write. Maybe about Nick and Cassie being together? The more ideas I get the faster I will write it. So please pm me with ideas!

Ok so im done here. take care :) and remember, PM ME xD byee


End file.
